


Never judge a book by its cover...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	Never judge a book by its cover...

It never ceases to amaze Clint how many people underestimate Phil. They see the cool, professional exterior; hear the deadpan delivery and have no idea of the wicked sense of humour that’s hidden beneath the façade. In fact most of the pranks that are played around the base are devised if not executed by the senior agent. That Clint usually gets the blame is neither here nor there. And that disappointed look Phil shoots him when the shit goes down is only because the archer failed to think of it first.

It both amazes and angers Phil the way people misjudge Clint. They hear the Midwestern twang, see the muscles and think ‘dumb hick’ or 'cheating carnie’. Both couldn’t be further from the truth. When it comes to maths, he’s up there with Bruce and Tony, and his honesty and integrity would put Steve to shame. God help the person who judges Clint by his appearance and Phil finds out – he reserves the worst of his pranks for them…before shipping them off to the Arctic tundra base.


End file.
